


Let's Watch a Movie

by Jesonomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Koume wants to watch a movie with you.





	

It’s a free day for you, so you’re sleeping in. The door to your room creaks open, undetected by your oblivious self. Someone slips in.

They rouse you awake, and you open an eye to identify the offender. It’s Koume.

She tells you to come watch a movie with her, a smile on her face. It’s horror, of course, no need to ask.

You duck back under the covers. Maybe you just want to go back to sleep. Maybe you’re bad with horror. Maybe you have another reason. Either way, you’re having none of it.

Koume pouts and shakes you harder. This goes on for a few seconds before you throw back the covers, pull her onto the bed, and tickle her without mercy.

She laughs and laughs until you both tire out and fall flat on the bed.

You tell her to give you a few minutes to get ready for the movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ? - 097 (2016)


End file.
